1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical apparatus that is introduced to a subject to inject a drug into a living tissue of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of endoscopy, capsule body-insertable apparatuses (for example, capsule endoscopes) have been proposed that are provided with an imaging function and a radio communication function and body-insertable apparatus systems have been developed that acquire in-vivo images of a subject by using the capsule endoscope. A capsule endoscope is, for example, swallowed by a patient in order to observe (examine) the interior of the subject. Thereafter, the capsule endoscope moves through the body cavity, such as the internal organs including the stomach and the small intestine, by peristalsis of the internal organs until the capsule endoscope is naturally discharged and functions to capture in-vivo images of the subject at intervals of, for example, 0.5 second.
While the capsule endoscope moves through the inside of the subject, images that are captured by the capsule endoscope are received by an external image display device via antennae that are arranged on the body surface of the subject. The image display device has a function for communicating with the capsule endoscope by radio and an image memory function. The image display device sequentially stores the in-vivo images of the subject, which are received from the capsule endoscope, in a memory. A doctor or a nurse can observe (examine) the interior of the subject and diagnose the subject through display of the in-vivo images of the alimentary canal of the subject.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 55-136040 describes a medical capsule apparatus in which a capsule is retained in the body. A living tissue is aspirated into the capsule using an aspiration tube that communicates with the outside of the body. Living tissue is punctured with a retainment pin in order to retain the capsule in the body.